Slade's Master Plan
by robb237
Summary: Robin has been overworking himself lately trying to catch villains as well as to find out where Slade is.When Slade makes an appearence to robin he decides to take care of it and stop his plans by himself but Slade has something bigger in mind for Robin
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction ever so bear with me on this and please review so i can see how i should improve for future writings

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

><p>The titans have just returned from the tower after defeating yet another one of their well known villians.<p>

"Control Freak has gotta be one of the most useless villians we know" Beast Boy commented

"He's just a guy tht watches too much damn tv" said Cyborg

Raven replied "Kinda like beast boy…guess he's useless too" Beast Boy just looked at Raven with an annoyed look

Starfire walked in with Robin and said "friends,to celebrate our victory let us watch a movie and consume junk foods"

Beast Boy responded "as fun as that sounds it's kinda late plus I'm way too tired" Cyborg and Raven nodded in agreement

Robin who still hasn't said a word went straight to the main computer taking a check for more activity within the city. His friends are getting worried with the way he's been focused way too much on his job

Cyborg looked at Robin and said "hey man shouldn't you be getting to sleep right about now"

Beast Boy agreed with Cyborg and said "yea dude you really shouldn't stay up this late. It's never too good for a person"

Robin who was still focused on the computer said "sorry but I have to especially with Slade still being out there.I need to be ready if he attacks the city"

"Here we go again with this" Raven said to herself

Starfire with a worried look on her face said "please Robin you must sleep, you can finish your work another time"

"I have to do this Star.I'll be fine guys just get some sleep alright"

Cyborg yawned and said " alright well im headin to bed, night ya'll"

Raven and Beast boy followed and wished their fellow titans goodnight but Starfire remained there for a few minutes watching Robin with a concerned look on her face.

"well goodnight Robin" she said and as she walked to her room,she was still very worried about the well being of her closest friend

Robin sat there observing the computer wondering where Slade is and what he's planning

Just then the computer starting acting up and not working .Robin then said "Better get Cyborg to check this out tomorrow" Robin then thought maybe he should get some sleep just in case Slade appeared tomorrow but just as he was leaving Slade appeared on the screen to Robin's shock and said "Hello Robin, how nice it is to see you again"

" Slade, what do you want and why did you hack into our system"

Slade responded "Oh no special reason, just wanted to let you know I plan on destroying the city tonight with a bomb I've been working on. Maybe you and your friends should come to stop me"

"That is not happening and I don't need to bring my friends.I can take you down myself" robin angrily spat back

Slade laughed at that and responded "You always were one for threats.I look forward to fighting with you and have a nice night" Just then the transmission was cut off and the computer started functioning again

Robin at that point was thinking to himself "Why would he tell me his plans and this late at night,either way I need to bring him down.I'll take care of it myself" then he stormed out of the tower without any of his friends noticing and made his way into the city


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone just updated no reviews just yet but I am updating every day if i can so I'm sure in time I'll get a anyway on to the story

* * *

><p>Robin had finally made it into the city. He decided not to use his R-Cycle because he wanted to take care of the threat as stealthily as possible. After some exploration he found that there were many dead police so he knew he was on the right track. Just then he spotted a few of Slade's robots. He started following them figuring that they would lead him directly to the bomb. There were more robots as he got deeper into the city so he knew this was the place. He reached what seemed to be the most heavily defended area which was a construction area and saw the bomb with his own eyes<p>

"Looks like this is it" Robin thought to himself as he took out his bo staff

He jumped down and started smashing robots everywhere. It was almost as if he was unstoppable as other robots attempted to bring him down.

"This is becoming a little too easy, I better keep my guard up. Slade wouldn't let me stop him this easily" Robin continued destroying robots, taking out large groups of them with his explosive disks. After about 20 minutes he seemed to have cleared the area out

"Ok now to deactivate the bomb" Robin said slowly approaching the bomb. He kept his staff out expecting that something would ambush him. As he got closer, Slade jumped down in front of Robin

"Now did you really think it would be that easy, you're not leaving without a fight you know" Slade said as he took out his own bo staff

Robin quickly responded "I never expect it to be easy, let's finish this"

Slade simply laughed at this "Well you better finish it quickly because there's only a few minutes to detonation"

Robin started getting a little nervous at what he just said but he kept calm and simply said "That's all I need to take you down"

Right after this he charged at Slade who quickly dodged all of his attacks. Slade took the offensive and started swinging at Robin who also easily dodged his attacks "This is waste of time" Robin commented as he took out some explosive disks and threw them at Slade. He was finally hit and got knocked back from it.

Slade, who was still on the ground looked at him and said "Very good Robin, you've improved since last time, but don't you think you should be getting to that bomb before it goes off, that is unless you'd rather die fighting me"

Robin then came to his senses after realizing he was getting too sucked into the fight. "We'll settle this later" Robin said as he threw more explosive disks which threw Slade even farther back.

Slade finally got up and said "As you wish, good luck with that bomb" He couldn't help but say that with a smirk on his face, not that Robin could see it. He then disappeared which left Robin confused

"Well now that everything is out of the way it's about time I defuse this and get home" He approached the bomb and slowly took off the cover and exposed the core. It wasn't until then that he realized that there was no threat at all and the bomb was a fake

Robin now filled with extreme anger yelled "What the hell! That bastard tricked me again!" All Robin could do now is wonder why Slade went through all this trouble in the first place just so he could trick Robin. After standing there for a while he finally decided that he should just get home and tell his friends what happened when they wake up

Robin returned to the tower only to find that there was severe damage everywhere. "What…happened here, everything is destroyed" He then discovered that all of his friends were missing and could only think of one reason. "Slade that bastard…he'll pay for this"

Robin made his way to the living room and to his surprise, the main computer was perfectly intact. As Robin made his way to it, Slade appeared on the screen

"Hello Robin, I hope you enjoyed my little present"

Robin angrily responded "What the fuck did you do to the rest of the team"

"Patience my dear boy, they're just fine, all I did was capture them and have them brought to my base" he then stepped aside and revealed a containment field with all of his friends in it, who were desperately trying to escape

Robin clenched his fists at the sight of his friends captured like this "You better give them back or I'll…" he was then interrupted "Control yourself, you don't want me killing them do you, All I must do is press this button and you're little friends are dead" He then showed a little control device attached to his wrist and pointed at a small button

Robin now calmed down after hearing this "What do you want from me Slade"

Slade now laughing a little said "Come to my base and we can talk about it, but here's a hint. You've done this for me before"

Robin now shocked responded "No….you mean…not again"

"Yes my new apprentice, you will work for me again and with your friends trapped here I believe you'll listen to me much better than last time wouldn't you say"

Robin then reluctantly agreeing said "Fine, I'll do it but please don't hurt them"

"Don't worry, they'll be well cared for as long as you follow my every command. Now here are the coordinates for my base. I'll be seeing you soon" Then Slade ended the transmission

"I know I'm not gonna like this but…I have no choice. I'll get him for this someday" Robin silently said as he took off for Slade's base


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone here I am with another update. I decided to get it down quick while it was fresh in my

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Robin had arrived at the base and found Slade standing next to the containment field.<p>

"Robin! You've come to save us! Glorious" Starfire exclaimed at the sight of Robin

Slade laughed at what she said and replied "I hate to tell you this but he isn't here to save you. In fact, he's here to help me"

Beast Boy spat back "Oh please, Robin would never help your crazy ass" Robin clenched his fists and became angered after hearing this

Slade noticed how Robin looked and then turned back to Beast Boy "Actually, he has no choice but to help me because if he disobeys me, I can have you all killed in minutes"

Raven now looking annoyed said "You know something, you really are an asshole you know that"

Slade responded "Perhaps so, but it suits me well as you can see"

Starfire looked at Robin who was helpless at this point. She was crushed at the idea of Robin working for Slade again especially because he was forced to. She then exclaimed "This is terrible, all the fault is ours" and then slammed her fist at the containment field with no effect

Cyborg in a comforting tone told her "Star don't worry, it's nobody's fault that any of this is happening. Robin will find a way to free us no matter what. You of all people should know that"

Slade interrupting the moment said "How touching but if you'll excuse me, I must go talk to my new apprentice"

Slade then approached Robin and when he was standing right in front of him, he told him "Don't let any of this bother you, you'll get over your friends eventually. You don't need them anymore"

Robin who was still looking annoyed said "I'm only doing this because of my friends so don't you dare tell me to get over them"

Slade put his hand on Robin's shoulder in a reassuring way and told him "You still won't admit it but I know you enjoy being a criminal, I've checked your vital signs during each mission your last time as my apprentice and it seemed to me you were enjoying yourself. Despite what you may say I know you will enjoy working for me especially now with no Titans getting in your way"

Robin pretended to agree with him and said "Maybe so, just give me my first mission"

"Patience Robin, first you must put on the apprentice outfit" Slade said as he pulled out the outfit from a container "Oh and if it helps any your new equipment will be your old equipment but just repainted"

Robin coldly responded "I don't care about the equipment, now where do I go to change"

Slade then pointed to a room at the left side of the main chamber. After a few minutes Robin came out of the room with his new uniform. It was similar to the one he wore last time but it was slightly more armored

Slade went to his main computer and showed a building that was heavily guarded by police "Now Robin, you're first assignment is to go here and steal a powerful weapon for me. If you do well I'll let you keep it as your own"

Robin took a close look at the screen and responded "Well what kind of weapon is it?"

Slade now looked at Robin and stated "Well it's similar in design to the blaster you stole the first time as my apprentice but this one is more powerful and will last much longer than the first one"

Robin only nodded and slowly starting walking to the exit. He already regretted what he was about to do but in a dark corner of his mind, he knew he would enjoy this.

When he left Slade then walked over to the Titans and said "He does seem much more loyal then last time wouldn't you agree. I believe this will work out quite nicely"

Starfire who was more angered then anyone walked up to the edge of the containment field and said "You bastard, how dare you corrupt our friend like this. Someday I will break you in half for this"

Cyborg who looked surprised at Starfire's behavior said "Umm Star, since when do you curse in English"

Starfire calmed down a bit and responded "Well I learned most of these words from Robin and I believe that they are much better at getting one's point across instead of cursing in Tamaranian"

Cyborg just looked at her and said "Oh well…that's cool"

Beast Boy attempted breaking the tension of the moment and said "So umm anybody wanna hear a joke"

Raven looking extremely annoyed told him "I don't think now is the best time for jokes. Just keep your mouth shut if you don't have anything useful to say"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and said "Fine whatever"

Slade finally cut in on them "Your arguing really is quite amusing I think I'll enjoy keeping you around more then it thought"

Cyborg looked angrily at him and shouted "Yea well when we do get out of here we're gonna open up a serious can of ass kicking!"

Beast Boy tried calming him down saying "Cmon Cy, keep cool dude"

"Threaten me as much as you want but remember I'm the one that controls your life not the other way around" Slade said as he pointed to the control device on his wrist.

Raven said to the rest of the team "Guys, as much as I hate to admit it he's right so the best thing to do is just keep calm. It's all we really can do"

The last thing Slade said to them before he left them alone was "Well goodnight Titans, I'll be seeing you tomorrow"

Back in the city, Robin had finally made his way to the target building. It was starting to get dark outside. He was behind a car waiting for the best moment to strike. When the guards moved to another location Robin saw that as his opportunity and went for it. He grappled himself to the top and climbed his way up the building. When he reached the top, he saw directly below him was the blaster which was heavily defended.

"Well this should be easy" Robin thought to himself as he took out his bo staff

He broke the glass of the roof and was right in the room with the blaster. He looked at the guards and said "You know you really shouldn't have a glass roof on a building with a powerful weapon in it. Pretty stupid I must say"

"Get him, we can't let him take the blaster" one of the guards shouted as they started firing at him

Robin quickly took out most of the guards with his bo staff. The rest of them ran out of ammo so he leaped at them and kicked one in the face and punched out the rest. "Just as I thought, too easy" Robin said with a smirk on his face as he retrieved the blaster. Robin went back on the roof and Slade contacted him.

"Excellent work Robin, I'm very pleased and you can keep the blaster like I promised. Now didn't you enjoy that because according to my scanners you were"

Robin then realized that Slade was actually right. He got a thrill out of the mission and deep down he enjoyed it

All Robin could think to say was "I'm just doing what I have to, nothing more"

Slade laughed and responded "Whatever you say Robin, Now return to the base and get some rest. I have more missions for you tomorrow"

Robin responded "Yea I'm on my way" as he made his way through the city to Slade's base.

* * *

><p>Alright another chapter down. well I'll most likely be updating tomorrow unless something comes up or if i can't think of anything<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone sorry I wasn't sure of what to write for a while but i got it down now so here's the next chapter

* * *

><p>The next morning Robin walked in to the main chamber and found Slade at the main computer. He seemed to be looking for items that Robin could steal. He eventually noticed Robin and didn't say a word. He only waved his hand in a motion asking him to come to him<p>

"So what am I stealing now" Robin said as he approached Slade

"You seem to be eager to steal something. Did you finally realize how much fun it is to be a criminal?"

Robin shook his head no and said "I just wanna get this day over with, that's all"

Slade saw right though Robin and knew he was lying about this and responded "Sooner or later you'll admit it. I'm not so easy to fool you know"

Robin knew Slade was right. Despite this he still responded "Whatever, just give me my mission already so I can get it over with"

"Fine then. Just give me a second" Slade responded as he went through different parts of the city on the computer. He then showed Robin a building located somewhere on the west side of the city.

"Now then, this building you see here contains another powerful weapon essential to my plans and you're going to take it for me"

Robin looked at the screen for a second before responding "So wait, is this another blaster or is this a bomb of some sort"

Slade responded "It's actually a very powerful laser capable of cutting through anything. It's essential to my plans so unfortunately you can't keep this one. Sorry to disappoint you"

"To be honest, I don't really care. This blaster is good enough for now" Robin said as he started walking away from the computer

Slade stopped Robin from leaving and said "Hold on, this weapon is more dangerous than the last one so it's more defended on the inside. I'll be sending a few of my robots to assist you. They're in your command for this mission"

He then a pushed a button on his computer and an army of about 30 robots came and started walking towards Robin

"Thanks I guess" Robin coldly responded as he made his way to the exit with the robots following him. He already had some enjoyment setting in especially now that he was second in command of Slade's robot armies. He had a bit of an evil smirk on his face as he left. Robin was starting to lose his sense of good already

The other Titans saw what went on and started talking amongst themselves

Raven started by saying "This is not good. Robin is slipping away. I can sense it"

Starfire felt a mix of anger and sadness and said "Slade. I'll kill him for this. How dare he make our friend a criminal. If it wasn't for us being captured he wouldn't have to go through with this"

Cyborg raised his eyebrow after hearing this and responded "You know Star, you're starting to sound more like Robin. You really do admire him don't you"

Starfire with a tear her eye silently responded "More than you will ever know"

Beast Boy who was a little annoyed said "There's no point in complaining about any of this. There's nothing we can do anyway. Robin's history….He's just another criminal now. Just face it dude"

Even though the other Titans didn't want to agree, they knew deep down that he was right about this. All they did now was just sit there looking more depressed than ever.

Slade noticed how they looked and laughed about it "Poor Titans, it's a shame they lost their leader. Now they'll just have to accept that this is their home from now on"

Robin and his robots had arrived in the city. He wanted to play it stealthy like last time. He looked at them all and said "Cmon this way, going on top of the buildings is the fastest way to get across without being spotted"

They listened to his orders and using their jet boots to fly across the buildings as robin swung his way across. After about 30 minutes of traveling they now had a view of the target building. He noticed a group of guards standing outside the main entrance which was the only entrance. After thinking for a minute he looked at the robots and said "Okay, I need you all to make a distraction so I can make my way to the front and get in. Just surround the building and fire at it. Kill a few guards if you can"

They all simply nodded and flew towards the building and started firing at it. The guards came after them and more came out of the building. They seemed too involved in the fighting to notice anything so Robin saw this as his chance to get in. He jumped down and ran for the entrance. He killed a few guards with his blaster and managed to make his way inside the building. There were a lot more inside so he took out his bo staff and started swinging away at them and easily got through them.

"As usual, too easy" Robin said to himself. He started getting the feeling of thrill and officially lost all sense of good at that moment. He made his way through the building easily killing guards that got in his way but still got hit a few times. He made it to the room with the weapon he needed to steal. There were about 40 guards in the room with their guns all pointed at Robin.

Robin darkly smiled at them and said "Get the hell out of my way" and threw explosive disks at the whole group taking out most of them. The last few he got rid of with his blaster and got his hands on the laser. He contacted the robots and said "Whoever is left out there can return to the base. I got what we needed"

He went back outside and found that every guard out there was killed and only about 15 of his robots were taken down

"Not bad guys" Robin thought to himself as he made his way to the top of a tall building. He then contacted Slade

"Slade, I got the weapon and I must say it was pretty easy to get. Thanks for the robots. They helped a lot"

Slade responded "Excellent Robin, I was watching your performance the whole time. You make an excellent criminal. Now return to base so I can get that weapon"

Robin laughed in agreement at being called a good criminal and responded "Thanks, I'll get there soon"

Slade was sitting in his chair and thought to himself "It seems Robin has finally embraced the criminal way and much sooner than I expected. Everything is going according to plan then"

* * *

><p>Alright another chapter down. Sorry if this was wasn't as good as the others but don't worry it will improve<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys here's another update for you. This one is kinda short i know but don't worry the next chapter will be much longer than this

* * *

><p>It has now been a month since Robin was forced to become Slade's apprentice. He has since lost all sense of good and enjoys being a criminal. This change in behavior has taken a major toll on the other Titans, especially Starfire. They were still well taken care of as Slade had promised. Thanks to Robin, Slade has acquired priceless items, weapons, and other types of things that he claimed were essential to future plans. Robin has a few more weapons that he's allowed to use for himself. One is an energy sword which could cut through armor and get right through the skin. Another is a special chemical compound which was used to upgrade his explosive disks, making them twice as powerful.<p>

Robin is currently on the roof of a tall building and is taking a break before getting his next mission. He was then contacted by Slade

"Robin do you read me"

"Yea yea I hear you, what am I doing now" Robin responded in a bit of an annoyed tone

Slade ignoring his tone said "Well you're somewhere in the center of the city so luckily for you, there isn't much travel involved for this next misson. You're to go the Science Institute in that sector and take a small but powerful bomb they've been working on"

"So wait I can't blow shit up, oh well but as long as I get to kill people that's all I need"

Slade laughed and responded "Why of course Robin, just don't get too crazy now"

Robin rolled his eyes and said "Fine whatever, I'll be back soon"

It was now pretty late at night so security around the building was pretty heavy. When he had a good view of the building he took out explosive disks and got them ready

"Screw stealth, there's no fun in that" Robin thought to himself

He then threw them right by the front entrance blowing a huge hole in the building and also killing most of the guards at the front. Slade was watching the whole thing and noticed the drastic action Robin took and contacted him

"Robin what did I tell you, understand you could cause the bomb to go off destroying yourself and a large section of the city. I'd rather do that for myself if you don't mind"

Robin reassured him saying "Don't worry your precious bomb will be fine. I was just making an entrance"

He walked into the building through the hole he made and took out his sword and activated it. "Come out so I can kill you already" Robin said noticing it was empty on the inside.

He was then ambushed by a large group and managed to hit Robin a few times causing only minor damage. "Oh so there you are" Robin said as he held up his sword and charged at them. As with most of his other encounters with the police, he got through them easily slashing his way through the guards killing most of them and severely injuring others. Slade then contacted him again

"Now then, the door on your left will be where the bomb is located so be careful with how you take out the guards"

"Yea I got it" Robin said as he approached the door. He used his blaster to get through and found another group of guards standing in front of it.

"Hold it right there" one of them said pointing his gun at Robin

Robin smirked and said "Good one" and then held his sword up again. He jumped at them and hit them with all he got. A few had their hands cut off with others getting slashed in the face. It was a bloody mess and Robin enjoyed all of this. All of the resistance was cleared out and he took the bomb.

"Slade, I got your bomb. Want me to throw this somewhere and watch the destruction"

Slade responded "Very funny, your orders are clear. Keep a good hold of it and return to base"

Once Robin returned he found Slade sitting in his chair and said "Umm, where do you want me to put this"

Slade looked at him and said "With the rest of the weapons, just make sure to lock it up again when you're finished"

Robin nodded and made his way to the weapons arsenal and put it there then locking it up like he was told

He then went to his room and planned on resting for a while considering it's been a long day but some time after Slade walked in the room

"Robin, I just wanted to let you know I'll be going somewhere for a little while so do you mind keeping an eye on the Titans"

Robin yawned and said "Yea fine, what's up with you goin on a mission and not me. Givin me a break or something"

Slade responded "I guess you could say that, now get to the main chamber so you can watch them"

Slade then left and Robin went over and sat in Slade's chair showing that for now he was in charge. The Titans noticed this and believed this would be their chance to talk him out of his evil ways

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. I won't be updating for a few days because Hurricane Irene will be hitting us on Sunday so I'm using my time to prepare and keep watch on the news in case we need to evacuate. For anyone else in it's path i hope you all get out of it safely. I sure hope I do<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone I'm back earlier than expected. New York got hit pretty hard but amazingly I never lost power so I'm able to use the computer so here's an update for you all

* * *

><p>Robin was sitting in the chair with a bored expression on his face. He was getting to the point of falling asleep not that he cared considering none of them would be able to get out of the containment field. Just as he was about to doze off he noticed that they were motioning him to come over there.<p>

Robin reluctant to do anything said "Great what could they possibly want now. Slade already fed them not too long ago"

He slowly got up, yawned and stretched his arms up high. He then made his way over to the Titans. When he got to them there was a moment of silence and they simply stared at each other.

Robin now annoyed said "Well, what is it? Did you call me over here for nothing?"

Beast Boy was the first of them to speak "Dude, you gotta snap out of it. Remember us? We're your friends and you need to help us out"

Robin stared at him and responded "Snap out of what? I'm a little lost here"

Cyborg responded "You know damn well what he's talking about. You're not like this Robin. You're not meant to be a criminal and you need to realize this and end it while you can"

Robin smirked at hearing this and responded "I'm pretty good at it though you must admit. Besides, it's pretty fun anyway"

Starfire started getting really upset after hearing this. She feared that her friend was gone forever and just sat there with a depressed look on her face

Cyborg started getting pretty annoyed and said "You're ridiculous Robin. How the hell can you say this is fun? You need a reality check buddy"

For the first time, they actually had gotten Robin's attention. They were starting to get through to him and bring back his good side.

Raven took a calm approach to it and said "I understand what you're going through but the others are right. You need to get out of this. You don't have to be a criminal to keep us alive. You're smarter than you think and could easily think of a way to save us. It doesn't have to be this way"

Robin was still overtaken by his own evil and said "Nothing you say is going to help. This is me now whether you like it or not. You should all be thanking my ass for keeping you alive in the first place. I easily could've told him to kill you"

Beast Boy gave up hope and said "Forget it this is hopeless. How bout we all go back to being miserable and just forget everything else"

Raven gave him an annoyed look "You need to keep your mouth shut. We're not giving up until we get through to him so if you have a problem with that then go do something else with yourself"

As Beast Boy and Raven argued Robin was having a mental conversation with himself "They don't know what they're saying. Being a criminal is way more fun than being a hero but something is just poking at me saying this is all wrong. What should I do….."

Starfire finally got up and thought of something to say to Robin

"Robin, please listen to me" No matter how evil he was, he always had a soft spot for her so he had given her full attention.

"You must listen to our friends. I know you understand that this is wrong. Slade maybe has corrupted you but the power of our friendship can break through it. I miss you…we all do. We can no longer stand to see you like this so you must decide what's the best thing to do and act"

After hearing what she said, he fully realized everything he'd done the past month and regretted it

He then looked sad and said "What….have I done"

Raven instantly sensed that Robin was returned to his full self and thought to herself "Amazing, she actually did it" The others had similar mental reactions to it.

Cyborg with a smile on his face said "Welcome back man"

Robin looked at them and said "Thank you for getting me out of this. Don't worry I'll fix all of this. When Slade gets back, I'm ending it and he won't have a chance to kill you. I'll make sure of it"

Raven responded "Good to know. Be careful though"

Robin gave them all a reassuring nod and made his way to the computer to check the security cameras around the base. Slade was making his way back so Robin went back to the chair and pretended nothing ever happened.

Slade walked in the main chamber and noticed Robin with a bored expression on his face

"I see you found my chair comfortable, who knows, someday this might all be yours. Anything happen while I was gone?"

Robin pretended to look tired and responded "Nope. Just a boring view of the Titans"

"Good. Now if you could please get up. I'm still in charge you know"

Robin got up and waited for the perfect moment to strike. The other Titans were still not sure of what he had planned. When Slade sat down, his arms were up and the control device for the containment field was in perfect view. Without Slade noticing, he held up his blaster and fired a perfect shot at his wrist and destroyed the control device but nothing happened to the containment field. Slade had gotten up surprisingly slowly and said "And there it is, the betrayal. I was expecting this so I put the control device for the containment field somewhere else. You've only stopped me from killing them"

Robin now not too sure what to do said "I've had enough of working for you. I'm ending it here and now"

Slade laughed and responded "Sorry to tell you but I've prepared for this betrayal" He then pulled out another control device that he kept hidden from everyone else and pushed the button right away. Just then a large door started opening at the right side of the base and all they could hear was a lot of strange noises. Then a creature walked out and came into the main chamber. This creature was Ternion, who is the combination of Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload. Everyone had a scared look on their face except for Slade who was happy to see everyone so afraid.

"Your punishment for betrayal is death Robin. When you're finished off then I'll just leave your friends here to die"

Ternion came closer and started approaching Robin but stopped at one point awaiting Slade's orders. This menace had been defeated once before but that was with the combined efforts of the Titans. Now Robin had to face this creature himself. The Titans were extremely worried about Robin and were angry at the fact that they could do nothing to help. Robin knew he had a tough fight on his hands but as always, he was ready for it and took out his energy sword in preparation. The battle was about to begin

* * *

><p>Well there you go. Another chapter down. I appreciate the reviews I have but I do need more so i really get an idea of how I'm doing with this<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone sorry it took a while to update. School is close by so I've been pretty busy but here's the next chapter

* * *

><p>It was a moment of extreme tension for everyone, especially Robin, who now had to fight a very powerful enemy all by himself. Slade was still looking very amused at this whole situation and said "Ternion, destroy this little annoyance. It won't be much of a challenge don't worry"<p>

Robin had his energy sword ready and was waiting for Ternion to make the first move. It charged at Robin and attempted to pound him with its fist. Robin quickly dodged and jumped on Ternion's head and stabbed it with his sword. This did hurt it a little but it quickly recovered. Then Robin jumped off of it and then noticed that his sword was disabled. This was due to the high electrical energy from Overload. His sword was now rendered useless. Ternion threw many punches at Robin who was able to effectively dodge them. He used some his upgraded explosive disks but it still had no effect on the creature. Out of nowhere Ternion just stopped and looked at Slade as if he had mind control over it

"Don't you get it Robin. You can't win this fight. Every attack of yours is useless and even if you do manage to hurt Ternion a little bit, you won't last for much longer after that"

Robin angrily responded "I don't care about the odds. I'll fight to the death if I have to"

This is something the other Titans did not want to hear. They were now more worried than ever about him because they knew he truly meant what he said. Slade then looked over at Ternion and said "No need to hold back anymore. Give everything you have and finish him off now"

It then roared and extended its arm attempting to punch Robin but he dodged it. It then grabbed Robin with plasma tentacles and brutally shocked him and threw him at the wall. He was hurt badly after this and now his blaster was completely disabled but he still held up and took out his bo staff, something he hasn't used for a long time, and ran at Ternion and started giving it his all. Amazingly he was pushing the creature back from the fury of attacks but unfortunately, it didn't seem to hurt much. Robin was still going at it but at that moment, it gave Robin a solid punch which knocked him far back and ate his bo staff. Robin was still pretty weakened but he got back up and held up his fists knowing it was all he had left.

Ternion was slowly walking towards him and Robin was waiting for the best moment to strike. It then roared and extended it's arm at Robin who dodged and used the arm to get up to its body and gave it the hardest kick he could. Ternion was only stunned for a second and then grabbed Robin and shocked him again. Robin now had no fight left in him but still stood up and looked right at Ternion who walked right in front of Robin and gave him a solid punch to the face and knocked him right against the containment field

The Titans were devastated knowing they're friend was about to die. Starfire was at the point of tears. All Robin could do now was think of what he could possibly do. Ternion was a short distance from Robin who was barely able to stand at this point. He then remembered what happened to his energy sword and then looked at the containment field. He now had a plan and turned to taunting to get Ternion to do the specific attack he wanted.

"Well you overgrown asshole. You gonna end it now or what. Why don't you shock me. That would be a badass way to end it unless you're too much of a bitch to do it"

Slade was now curious of what Robin was doing. He knows he's up to something but couldn't think of what. Ternion understood in some way what Robin said and roared loudly and spit a large amount of electrified plasma from its mouth. Robin used what energy he had left to jump out of the way and the containment field was hit instead. It then malfunctioned from the high electrical energy and was disabled completely and the Titans were freed. Slade thought to himself "Well played Robin,very well played"

They all exited out and were ready to take out all their anger on Ternion and Slade. Cyborg had a battle plan ready and said "Raven, get to Robin and fix him up as best you can. The rest of us are taking down this thing once and for all. Titans go!"

Slade could have used that opportunity to leave but he was still sitting there watching all of this. He didn't seem to be too concerned about the Titans. Raven quickly flew over to Robin and said with a smile on her face "I'm glad you came up with something. I knew you were smart"

She then used her powers and started healing him. Starfire was attacking Ternion with extreme rage because it almost killed her best friend and she couldn't stand for that. Ternion then grabbed her, shocked her and threw her directly at Cyborg. Beast Boy changed into a T-Rex and charged into Ternion and knocked him down. Cyborg was firing his cannon at it while Starfire was pounding it with Starbolts. It was starting to become overwhelmed

Robin was now fully healed and thanked Raven. He then called out "Starfire. Come with me, we're taking down Slade once and for all"

She then flew right next to Robin and Raven went to fight Ternion. Starfire was happy she was called for this because she still wanted to take her anger out on Slade for corrupting Robin before. Slade then finally stood up and said "What happened to taking me down on your own. Too weak to finish it yourself I see"

For the first time, Robin was unaffected by Slade's taunting and just stood there looking at him and kept cool. This actually surprised Slade so the next thing he did was attack. He attempted to throw a punch at Robin but Starfire used her eye beams to knock him away. She then said "You will not hurt him anymore" The fight between the three of them had now started.

Back at the fight with Ternion, The three Titans were winning effectively. The creature didn't have much fight in him. Cyborg and Raven used their powers and attacked it at the same time. Ternion was now standing there stumbling around confirming that this fight was over. Beast Boy then changed into an elephant and knocked the creature down. It wasn't getting back up.

Cyborg then said "Boo yah! That's what you get for messing with the Titans big guy"

Beast Boy responded "Uhh dude, we still have Slade to deal with you know" and then pointed at the fight goin on with Slade, Robin, and Starifre.

Raven looked at Beast Boy and said "For the first time, I agree with you. Cmon let's end this"

Slade was holding up pretty well in the fight against the two Titans. Robin threw the last of his explosive disks at Slade and knocked him back against the wall. Then the other Titans stood right next to them. Robin then said "It's over Slade. Ternion is defeated and you're all that's left"

Slade responded "On the contrary Robin. It's never over. There's still a fight that needs to be finished"

Raven then used her powers to temporarily hold him in place while the other Titans attacked with all they had. When he was released he was greatly weakened for the first time. Then Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg triple teamed him with their own powers and left Slade just standing there. Robin was tired of this fight and jumped at him and gave him a hard kick to the head and knocked him down. Slade wasn't getting back up. They had knocked him out for the first time ever

Beast Boy then said "He's full of himself. That was so easy"

Raven responded "That's because none of us held back one bit, we used everything we had"

Robin nodded in agreement and said "Raven, can you keep him restrained while we bring him to jail"

Raven responded "No problem" and then put him a dark sphere of energy

A few days after everything had returned to normal. The Titans were back home and the tower was fully repaired from Slade's attack. Robin was sitting by himself in the living room while everyone else was sleeping. Then Starfire walked in and saw he was sitting by himself and went to sit next to him

"Is something troubling you Robin" she said with a concerned look on her face

Robin responded "Nothing really, Just thinking back to everything that's happened. I still can't believe what I did"

Starfire put her hand on his shoulder and said "There is no need to live in the past. Everything is done and over with and we know you'll never turn down that path again"

Robin smiled and said "Thanks a lot Star"

They looked at each other for a few minutes and after some time they leaned in and shared a passionate kiss with each other finally showing their affections for one another

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. Next chapter will be a short epilogue. I'll get to it as soon as i can<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Well this is the last chapter. Its really short but it's an epilogue so it'll do

* * *

><p>Starfire and Robin have officially started dating each other. All of the weapons Robin stole for Slade were destroyed so that nobody would ever try stealing them again. Slade and Ternion are now locked up in seperate containment fields similar to the one the Titans were held in. This is because Cyborg went back and studied the design of the one they were kept and made a few for the police. Besides that, everything else returned to normal for everyone.<p>

Meanwhile at the prison, Slade is sitting on the floor and is thinking to himself "The Titans may believe they have finished me off for good but they will soon find I have someone else working for me and will soon be here to free me. In time the Titans will meet their end."

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now. I do plan on making a sequel eventually but I'm not sure whether to make the new apprentice Blackfire (which would be interesting because of Robin and Starfire's relationship) or Terra (which would make sense because she was his apprentice in the show anyway) anyway message me and tell me who you think I should go with. I'll use whatever I get the most of<p> 


End file.
